


Roses by the Stairs

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Five times Geoff kissed Otto and one time he didn’t.





	Roses by the Stairs

They kissed each other a lot. There was no way Geoff would be able to remember every single time. But some of them stuck with him; they stood out in his mind when he was lying down beside Otto. When he was completely gone, thinking about how much he loved him. 

1.

Like the first time they kissed, when Geoff was still so full of nerves, worrying that something was going to go wrong. That he was going to ruin things, or that Otto wasn’t as into him as he hoped he was. They had been ‘dating’ but neither of them had actually been calling them dates, so Geoff was terrified that Otto was unintentionally leading him on.

Geoff sat wringing his hands in frozen silence for an awkwardly uncomfortable length of time, during which Otto kept looking at him in concern, before he finally worked up the guts.

“Hey, um.” Geoff swallowed back the panic that his breath was going to be terrible, or that Otto was going to hate him for this and never speak to him again. “Is it… okay if I, uh… kiss you?”

And Otto looked genuinely surprised. 

Geoff panicked. “It’s— it’s okay if— I’m sorry if I—”

“Yes!” Otto said, loudly enough that it silenced the screaming doubt in Geoff’s mind. 

“What?” Geoff’s heart was racing in his chest.

“Yes,” Otto said. “You can— it’s okay. Yes. Any time you want, you can. And I’d like to, also.”

The kiss itself was perfect, even though they both moved too fast and their noses got in the way. They ended it with a laugh and a “Let’s try that again,” from Otto. But it was still perfect to Geoff because it was the first. The first in a long line of more than Geoff could count. 

2\. 

Another time was at the end of a long day out at a baseball game. The game was fun, although just being there with Otto and seeing him so excited was what really made Geoff happy. They shared plenty of kisses that day— both shorter ones and longer, heavier ones— but the one that really stayed in Geoff’s memory was this:

Geoff was dragging his feet a little as they walked back to their car. It meant Otto was half a step ahead of him. They were holding hands and swinging them back and forth as Otto talked.

Geoff covered a yawn with his free hand. He was glad it wasn’t going to be much of a drive home, although the traffic—

“Are you tired?” Otto was stopped in front of him, still holding his hand.

Geoff nodded as another yawn caught up with him. “Yeah. If you don’t mind driving—”

“Yeah, no problem.” Otto wasn’t moving.

And then suddenly he was grabbing Geoff and hoisting him up into his arms in a bridal carry. Geoff threw his arms around Otto’s shoulders and broke into laughter as he adjusted to the shock of being picked up.

“Oh my god…”

Otto was grinning at him. “I can even carry you back to the car.”

“You’re too much,” Geoff said. People were passing by them, looking at them with smiles on their faces. Geoff pressed his face into Otto’s shoulder. 

Otto started walking, all the while carrying Geoff like it was nothing. Geoff clung to him, his face burning but in a good way. 

And as they crossed the last street to the lot where they parked, Geoff lifted his head up and kissed Otto’s cheek.

3.

And then the time when they were outside doing yard work before the summer heat got to be too unbearable. 

Well, _Geoff_ was doing yard work. Otto came out almost half an hour late with a bucket and soap to wash the car. 

Geoff had mowed the lawn and weeded most of the flower beds in the time it took Otto to finally get out of the house to help. The temperature was starting to climb and Geoff was sweating in the early morning sunshine.

Otto left a cold glass of water next to Geoff and then walked over to fill his bucket with water using the hose. Geoff drank most of the water in one go, and sighed at how good it tasted.

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problem,” Otto said, over the noise of the hose. 

Geoff went back to picking weeds out of the flowers. He was nearly done… when all of a sudden, he was being sprayed with cold water. He flinched and yelled out in shock.

Otto moved the hose away from him with a laugh.

“Sorry!”

Geoff leapt to his feet. He ran at Otto, who tried hitting him with the spray of water again. Geoff crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking most of the water. He grabbed Otto around the waist, trapping the hose in between them and soaking them both. Geoff squeezed Otto, laughing, and tried tickling Otto’s sides.

“Geoff! Stop! Lemme go!” Otto yelled, wriggling in Geoff’s arms.

Geoff laughed and let him go, taking the hose away from him. He sprayed down the car and turned it off. He and Otto both went to grab sponges and started washing the car. The warmth of the morning was starting to make the wet clothes a bit more tolerable to be in. Geoff took care of his side of the car soon, and met Otto at the front windshield.

He put a soapy arm around Otto’s shoulders, pulled him close, and kissed him as Otto turned to face him.

4.

Later that same day, Geoff and Otto were sitting on the front step together as the mid-afternoon heat beat down on them. Their freezer had abruptly broken, and they’d had to save what they could before it all went bad. Frozen vegetables and meats went into the refrigerator to be cooked later. They had cooked the frozen entrees and subsequently cooled and put them in the refrigerator for later.

As for the ice cream… well, they were taking care of that too.

They were each holding a pint of ice cream, half-melted but still blessedly cold. Geoff closed his eyes as he ate another spoonful and leaned against Otto.

He was kind of tired. They’d been running around doing chores all morning, and dealing with the broken freezer on top of that.

“When do you want to call to get the freezer fixed?” Geoff asked Otto.

Otto groaned and leaned back until he was lying down on the front porch. He left his ice cream sitting beside him. “Later,” he said. 

“Alright,” Geoff said. He’d probably call once they went back inside. It’d be better to get it fixed sooner. It had been so hot lately, and ice cream was always a relief on days like this.

He ate a few more spoonfuls of melting ice cream. Otto’s remained abandoned beside him.

“You done with yours?” Geoff said. He reached over to push it closer to Otto.

“I’ll drink it like a milkshake in a minute,” Otto said, eyes closed. He had changed into a crop top after they had finished the car wash, and Geoff watched his stomach move up and down with his breathing for a moment. 

Geoff slowly leaned over Otto, blocking the sun from his face. Otto’s eyes opened.

“There’s still like three other flavors,” Otto said.

“Wanna mix them all together and see what the flavor’ll be like?” Geoff said.

“Sure,” Otto said.

Geoff leaned down and his eyes closed as he kissed Otto. It tasted like orange cream and strawberry, and Geoff kissed deeper to chase the sweetness. Otto’s hands came up to hold his face still, and Geoff reached down to twist his fingers in Otto’s hair. 

They broke apart and Geoff opened his eyes again. 

“Let’s get the rest of the ice cream,” Otto said, a bit breathlessly. 

Geoff smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

5.

Geoff had been as quiet as possible as he cooked breakfast. Otto was definitely still asleep after the previous night, but Geoff didn’t want to take the chances. He moved quickly and silently, wincing every time the pan made a noise against the stovetop.

Although, the smell of breakfast was much more likely to wake up Otto than the noise.

But Geoff finished— got the platter set up nice and pretty— without Otto appearing early and spoiling the surprise. He smiled wide as he carried it back to the bedroom,

Otto was still very much asleep, tangled in the sheets. Geoff set the breakfast down on the bedside table and climbed back into bed. He gently shook Otto’s bare shoulder.

“Hey, wake up,” he said. 

Otto stirred a little. 

Geoff lied down behind Otto and put his arms around Otto’s chest. “I made you breakfast,” he said, his mouth close to Otto’s ear. Otto twitched and tried to roll over.

“Otto,” Geoff said, gently shaking him again. “Wake up.”

Otto finally opened his eyes and squinted at Geoff. “Huh?”

Geoff let Otto go and sat up. “Breakfast,” he said, gesturing over to the full platter of food beside their bed. He watched as it took Otto a few seconds to take it in.

“Aww,” Otto finally said, breaking into a smile. “That’s sweet.”

Geoff helped Otto sit up. He moved the platter so it rested between them. Otto started to dig in, making happy noises as he ate. Geoff was bursting with love and joy, watching him and taking bites for himself. 

“This is so good,” Otto said with his mouth full. 

“Happy birthday, Otto,” Geoff said. He picked up Otto’s free hand and kissed the back of it. Otto rolled his eyes but smiled back anyway.

+1

Geoff loved to remember all of those moments. And so many more. The good times, the bad times that they had worked through together. Every day, every memory they made, Geoff cherished it all.

Because he loved Otto. 

He stroked his hand along Otto’s back. Otto had fallen asleep on the couch sometime during the evening, while the television played a show they’d seen a million times before. It had been a long day at work— so busy that he’d barely had a chance to call Otto to tell him he’d be late. Otto had promised to wait up for him, despite Geoff telling him it would be fine.

By the time Geoff got back, Otto was fast asleep. Geoff didn’t feel particularly inclined to wake him up.

He had shifted into his wolf form, and was taking up a good half of the couch in the living room. He seemed to relax more as Geoff petted his back. Geoff smiled, still remembering all the cute kisses he’d shared with Otto.

Now wasn’t really the time for kissing him though. 

So Geoff just shifted into his own wolf form and curled up on the other half of the couch, so they’d be together when they woke up.


End file.
